


Comfort

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Richard is a sweetheart, because I'm on my phone, depressed reader, i wish i could've had Rich to make me better, in other words, the lowercase "i"s are bothering me and i can't fix it, written while i was having a hard day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is having a hard day battling with her depression, but a whiskey-eyed sweetheart makes her feel a little better.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I wrote this a couple days ago while I was having a bit of a hard day. Basically this is me fantasizing about Rich being there for comfort.

* * *

You finished shooting for the day and bid the boys a short goodbye, forcing yourself through the door of the set, and across the parking lot to your trailer. Your heart was racing and your mind ached. You battled your depression pretty well most days, but today it seemed strength wasn't on your side. You refused to cry in front of other people, but the second the trailer door was closed you broke down.

Hot tears coursed down your face and you fell onto your couch, clutching the pillow and choking out broken sobs. Your phone vibrated in your back pocket and you pulled it out, glancing over the words. **"You okay, Sis?"** you smiled weakly at Jensen's term of affection for you, he had given it to you after your second season on the show. You sent back a simple "yeah" and kept crying, zoning out on a spot on your floor.

You wiped your tears and a quiet knock pulled you from your thoughts. Drying your eyes more thoroughly, you checked your appearance in the mirror being sure you didn't look too ragged and opened the door.

Rich stood in front of you on the pavement and stepped up to the second stair, just short of being fully in your trailer. "Hey, I, uh-- I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You ran off without saying goodbye to me."

"I'm sorry... Yeah, I-- I'm okay." He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "I'm good. Promise."

He paused to take in every detail, "Your cheeks are all red, and I can see you fighting back tears. Please tell me what's wrong, I wanna make you feel better."

You smiled timidly, "Thanks, Rich... But I'll be alright, I don't wanna ruin your night. You had a long day directing, you should go out with the guys for drinks like we all usually do."

"Y/N, you could never ruin my night. Please let me keep you company... I think I have a trick to make you better."

Your smile widened a little and you stepped aside so he could come in. Rich shrugged off his jacket and he took your hand, slowly guiding you to your bedroom, giving you plenty of time to say no. You stalled in the narrow doorway and Rich stopped, "Trust me?" He questioned with a gentle tone, and you nodded. "You know I'd never ask you to do something that might make you uncomfortable."

"I know."

"Good... Why don't you get some comfy clothes on and then we'll get our night of awesomeness started."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." He slid the bedroom door shut and waited for you to dress, only returning to your room once you opened the door. Rich came back with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn and a bottle of your favorite sweet tea that you always kept stocked in the fridge. He made a nest for two on your bed and queued up Netflix, going into the horror section, knowing it was your favorite. "What looks good?"

"I've never seen children of the corn." You shrugged, the motion acting as a silent offer for him to choose.

"Then Children of the Corn it is." He set it to full screen and climbed on the bed with you, holding his arm out as an invitation to snuggle, which you gladly accepted.

You always tended to hang out with Rob and Rich more often than anyone else and one night, after you'd had a tad too much to drink, you had let slip that whenever you were having a hard time you wondered what it would feel like to have someone to hold you. Rich was fairly drunk that night as well but that one comment stuck with him. To this day he couldn't decide whether it was the sorrowful honesty of your words, or the beaten down expression you wore as you spoke which was worse, but they both hit him hard.

You pulled the blankets from under your legs and covered yourself and Rich, snuggling closer to his side. "This feels really nice, not to be alone, thank you."

"Welcome... I hate seein' you sad, you're such a spark of life on set. You make it even more fun to direct than it usually is. My favorite days are when I get to direct your sce-- I should stop talking... I didn't mean to make this awkward."

"No." You turned up to face him. "No one has ever really said anything that nice to me before, I mean no one that wasn't my mom. You really like having me around that much?"

"Of course. When they said a twenty year old that had never acted before was coming on set I got a little unsure, just cause I know how I was when I first started acting, but you were amazing. You knew your lines, there was no break between you and your character, not to mention how easy you are to get along with and how funny you are... You're a damn good woman to be around, ya know."

You found yourself fighting back tears again and you moved to hug him, "Thank you so much."

"It's all true... Now come snuggle back up to me and watch this movie." You obeyed, loving the newly found feel of Rich's arm around you, and he held you close, slowly caressing your hair with the hand he had draped over your shoulder.


End file.
